the_bloonsfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tack Shooter
'Tack Shooter '- Druga Wieża pojawiająca się w serii gier Bloons TD. Jest to druga najtańsza Wieża i jest pierwszą, która nie jest Małpą. Wygląd Tack Shooter to urządzenie mechaniczne o kolorze różowo-szarym, które potrafi strzelać Gwoździami w aż ośmiu kierunkach. Na czubku ma symbol w postaci dwóch Gwoździ, a pod nim szarą obudowę. Wokoło siebie wystaje osiem szarych luf, zwróconych w różne kierunki, z których Tack Shooter strzela Gwoździami. Podstawę ma koloru szarego. Jego wygląd zmienił się w spośób bardzo widoczny w grze Bloons TD 5, gdzie jest w 3D. W zależności od rodzaju ulepzeń, Tack Shooter zmienia wygląd tak wszystkie inne Wieże. Umiejętność Bloons TD Tack Shooter to druga najtańsza i mówi się, że druga najsłabsza Wieża z serii gier Bloons TD. Umiejętnością tej Wieży jest strzelanie Gwoździami w osiem różnych kierunków z luf. Kiedy nie mamy jej ulepszonej nie jest on zbyt szybki, lecz dopiero potem może pokazać swoją siłę. Za każdym razem zdobędziemy ulepszoną umiejętność podstawowej, czyli strzelania Gwoździami, np. możemu ulepszyć Tack Shooter tak, że bedzie strzelać szybciej lub większą ilością Gwoździ. Opis Bloons TD Bloons Tower Defense to pierwsza gra z serii Bloons TD, w której pojawił sie Tack Shooter. Jej wygląd w przeciwieństwie do Bloons TD 5 nie jest w 3D tylko w 2D. To druga grywalna Wieża. Jej umiejętnością tutaj, tak jak we wszystkich częściach jest strzelanie Gwoździami. Jej koszt w grze wynosi 400$. Bloons TD 2 Bloons Tower Defense 2 to druga z rzędu gra, w której występuje Tack Shooter, i w której jest drugą Wieżą. Jego wygląd tak jak w poprzedniej części jest w 2D, a jego umiejętnością jest strzelanie Gwoździami. Jego koszt na poziomie łatwym wynosi 340$, na poziomie średnim 385$, a na poziomie trudnym 390$. Bloons TD 3 Trzecią grą, w której pojawia się Tack Shooter jest Bloons TD 3. Jego wygląd prawie wogóle się nie zmienił, to znaczy, dalej jest w 2D. Również tutaj jest drugą Wieżą w grze, strzelającą Gwoździami w ośmiu kierunkach. Jego początkowy koszt na poziomie łatwym wnosi 305$, na poziomie średnim 365$, a na poziomie trudnym 390$. Bloons TD 4 Tack Shooter w grze Bloons Tower Defense 4 zmienił wygląd na bardziej 3D, co jest dużym plusem. Standardowo jest druga Wieżą w grze, o tej samej umiejętności. Jej koszt na poziomie łatwym wynosi 305$, na poziomie średnim 360$, a na poziomie trudnym 390$. Bloons TD 5 Bloons Tower Defense 5 to gra, w której Tack Shooter występuje w pełnej technologii 3D i jest drugą Wieżą w grze. Również tutaj dostaje dwie ścieżki potężnych ulepszeń. Jej koszt na poziomie łatwym wynosi 305$, na poziomie średnim 360$, a na poziomie trudnym 390$. Jego końcowe ulepszenie jest odblokowywane na Rank 20. Ulepszenia Lewa Ścieżka Siła thumb|180px Lewa ścieżka ulepszeń Tack Shooter to ścieżka głównie przenaczona do ulepszenia siły ognia przez Gwoździ, dlatego na końcu tej ścieżki Tack Shooter zamiast strzeać Gwoździami strzela potężną falą ognia. Po wcześniejszych ulepszeniach Tack Shooter potrafi, np. strzelać Gwoźdżmi w, aż szesnastu kierunkach! Wygląd Tak jak na początku Prawej Ścieżki, tak i tutaj Tack Shooter ma na początku narmalny wygląd i dopiero ptem zmienia swoje symbole Gwoździ, np. z dwóch na trzy i zyskuje więcej luf, z których strzela wiekszą ilością Gwoździ. Końcowy wygląd Tack Shooter jest taki, że zmieniasię on w pomarańczową maszynę do strzelania ogniem. Koszt Pierwsze ulepszenie prawej ścieżki Tack Shooter to Faster Shooting, który na łatwym poziomie trudności kosztuje 180$, na średnim 210$, a na trudnym 225$. Drugie ulepszenie to Even Faster Shooting, kosztujący na łatwym 255$, na średnim 300$, na trudnym 325$. Tack Sprayer to przedostatnie ulepszenie tej ścieżki i na łatwym jego koszt wynosi 425$, na średnim 500$, a na trudnym 325$. Ostatnim ulepszeniem jest Ring of Fire, za którego na poziomie łatwym trzeba zapłacić 2125$, na średnim 2500$, oraz na trudnym 2700$. Prawa Ścieżka Siła thumb| Prawa Ściezka ulepszeń Tack Shooter jest ścięzką, w której Tack Shooter może strzelać niepowstrzyaną burzą Gwoździ. Wcześniej Tack Shooter ma zwiększony zasięg rażenia przez Gwoździ przez co może strzelać dalej i lepiej. Wygląd Z początku Wieża ma normalny wygląd, a potem tak jak w Lewej Ścieżce zaczyna go zmieniać. Na początku zmienia symbol z dwóch do trzech Gwoździ, a potem całkowicie go zmienia na duże kółko z Gwoździ. Na końcu zmienia swój kolor na pomarańczowo-szary i strzela niezliczenie dużą ilością Gwoździ. Koszt Pierwsze ulepszenie na prawej ścieżce Tack Shooter, to Extra Range Tacks i kosztuje 85$, na poziomie łatwym, 100$ na poziomie średnim, oraz na poziomie trudnym 110$. Kolejnym ulepszeniem jest Super Range Tacks o koszcie 190$ na poziomie łatwym, 230$ na poziomie średnim i 245$ na poziomie trudnym. Przedostatnie ulepszenie to Blade Shooter i jest przedostatnim co do kosztu ulepszeń tej ścieżki ulepszeniem, bo na poziomie łatwym kosztuje 580$, na poziomie średnimten koszt wynosi 680$, a na trudnym 735$. Ostatnie ulepszenie tej ścieżki, czyli Blade Maelstorm jest najdroższym ulepszeniem jakie istnieje do Tack Shooter. Na poziomie łatwym trzeba za niego zapłacić 2295$, na poziomie średnim 2700$, a na trudnym 2915$. Ciekawostki *To druga grywalna Wieża w grze. *To pierwsza Wieża, która nie jest Małpką. *Jest na ikonce gry Bloons Tower Defense w wersji na iPhone/iPod. *Jego skrótem klawiaturowym, dzięki któremu możemy go wybrać bez klikania na niego jest "W". *Nie można go postawić na wodzie. *Jego wygląd w grach Bloons TD, Bloons TD 2 i Bloons TD 3 praktycznie się nie zmienia mimo aktualizacji. *Jego wygląd w Bloons TD 5 i Bloons TD 5 Mobile nieznacząco, ale się różni. Kategoria:Urządzenia Mechaniczne Kategoria:Wieże Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bloons TD